<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《贺顶红》 by Oasis19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678405">《贺顶红》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis19/pseuds/Oasis19'>Oasis19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis19/pseuds/Oasis19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警察贺/卧底莫</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>莫关山/贺天</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《贺顶红》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贺天神色阴郁，目光透过车窗直直望向坐在路边咖啡厅里的那人，心中有些触动，他用目光仔细描摹着那人的面庞，抽完了最后一支烟，才缓缓启动了车子。</p><p>一路上，贺天的脑子里都是刚刚看到的那一幕，莫关山的一颦一笑，每一个细微的表情都在牵引着他，坐在他对面的那个人，贺天是见过的，在警局的内部系统中，是他们长期调查的一个黑帮团伙的线人，也是一个alpha。想到这里，贺天不禁死死握住了方向盘。</p><p>他没有直接回家，转而把车开去了警局。</p><p>莫关山把近期的情况简洁的和季然说了，抬手看了看时间，发现快到贺天下班的时间了，皱了皱眉，于是赶快结束了这次交接。</p><p>莫关山刚刚起身，就被人抓住了手，他下意识的甩开了对方的手，目光颇有些厌恶的看了眼季然，冷声道：“还有什么事？”</p><p>“阿山，那个人对你好吗？”名叫季然的男人犹豫道。</p><p>“挺好的，怎么了？”莫关山没搞懂他是什么意思，却知道他口中的“那个人”指的是贺天，便回答的直截了当。</p><p>那人似乎是想到了什么，看着莫关山的脸缓缓开口：“这只是任务，你别太当真。”</p><p>莫关山微微一怔，似乎是触动到了什么，目光有些躲闪的转过了头，轻描淡写的说了句：“我知道。”</p><p>贺天比平常晚了一小时回家，打开门时莫关山正在厨房里忙碌，他看见那熟悉的背影微微一愣，心里有些莫名的情绪。</p><p>莫关山看到贺天回来了，心里自然而然愉悦了许多，但想想这人今天没有回自己的信息，还是装作一副不开心的样子走了过去：“你怎么回来这么晚？”</p><p>贺天看着他目光复杂，沉默了几秒，才似往常那样揽住了他的腰，低头温柔地吻了吻他的眼角，语气里带了讨饶的意味：“我错了，忙得晚了些。”</p><p>莫关山并没有察觉到任何异常，被他一亲，什么坏情绪都抛到脑后了，双臂攀上贺天的脖颈，深情地抱住了他：“原谅你了。”</p><p>贺天回抱住他，低头把脸埋在了他的颈间。</p><p>夜晚，寂静的房间里此起彼伏的是压抑勾人的喘息呻吟，惹得空气中都弥漫了情欲，莫关山白嫩的双腿打大开，被贺天折在胸前索取。</p><p>“嗯啊…嗯……啊…嗯啊啊……”莫关山脸上挂着泪水，双手无力地抓着身下的床单，身子被顶撞的一颤一颤的，敏感极了。他目光迷离，闪着泪光，可是却清清楚楚的看到了贺天脸上的冷漠，他不知道为什么，可贺天今天的反应着实异常，没有认真地前戏开拓，也没有言语调情，只有一味地索取，他几乎很难从中感受到爱意。</p><p>“贺天…痛……”莫关山声音干哑，有些无助地开口，可怜兮兮的看着贺天，希望这人能温柔一些。</p><p>而贺天像是没有听到似的，仍是大力顶撞着，每一下都顶到莫关山的最深处，把人欺负的满面赤红，看着莫关山求饶似的表情，贺天的心里竟油然升起了一种强烈的占有欲。</p><p>“贺天…哈啊…嗯……你怎么了……”莫关山艰难的伸出一只手，抚上了他的脸颊。</p><p>贺天终于停下来看了他一眼，被他捧在手心里的人儿现在哭的满脸眼泪，他心里骤然一痛，不忍的缓缓退了出来，莫关山身后顿时一空，隐约的皱了皱眉，而贺天没有顾及他的感受，一想到他今天所看见的那些，盯着身下人的目光就忍不住又阴冷了些。</p><p>“你今天去见谁了？”贺天低头在他耳垂处轻咬了一口，炽热的呼气打在耳畔，激的莫关山一阵颤栗。</p><p>他不由得紧张了起来，自己与季然并不常见，每次也都拿其他事情掩了过去，怎么今天贺天倒问了起来，他紧张地动了动喉结，声音里还带了些笑意：“路上遇见一个朋友，怎么了？”</p><p>贺天沉默的看着他，目光深不可测，他看见莫关山抿了抿唇，这是这个人说谎时下意识的小动作，贺天心里了然，低头狠狠衔住了他的薄唇，用力吻了好久，才缓缓道：“你在说谎。”</p><p>莫关山顿时睁大了眼睛：“我…我没有…”</p><p>“呵”贺天低头冷笑，额前的黑发挡住了眼睛，整个人散发着一股阴冷，双手紧紧擒着莫关山的双手，莫关山有些害怕，他从未见过这样的贺天，心里浮现一种不好的预感，试探地问：“你看到了？”</p><p>贺天抬眸看他，莫关山不由得一怔，贺天的双眼晶莹，没有往常的温柔，更没有他想象的愤怒、冰冷，反而给人一种近乎悲哀的难过，莫关山的心也被狠狠揪住了，他从未想过伤害眼前的这个男人。</p><p>贺天松开了禁锢着他的双手，有些无力的打算离开，莫关山一下子慌了，急忙伸手拉住了他：“贺天…你听我说，我真的没有给他传递任何有用的消息……”</p><p>“那你呢？”贺天打断了他的话，语气强硬：“为什么答应和我结婚？”贺天冰冷的声音在莫关山耳边炸开，莫关山一下子懵了。他和贺天在一起，充满了巧合，他的确有想借此更好的掩盖身份的目的，但是…但是他不讨厌贺天的，特别是经过了相处的这两年，他是真的由心的喜欢贺天。</p><p>贺天看着他沉默的样子，心里有了数，莫名觉得寒心，甩开了莫关山的手，想离开。</p><p>“贺天！贺……唔！”莫关山看着他的背影，心里阵阵刺痛，只想赶紧抓住这个人，他想都没想就从床上跑了下来，没想到身下刺痛，一下子跌在了冰冷的地板上。</p><p>贺天闻声回头，心里一紧，换作平常，事后他根本不会让莫关山脚沾地的，他一定会亲自把人抱去浴室，悉心清理干净，再裹着毛毯抱回床上，拥着心爱的人一觉到天亮，而此时，他却完全不知道该干什么。</p><p>莫关山有些心疼，真的就这么结束了吗。尽管从他第一次意识到谎言早晚有被拆穿的一天，就已经想到了今天的情形，可他还是贪恋贺天给他的温暖与温柔，是这个人给了他一个完整的家，给了他许多承诺，用心呵护爱护他……莫关山越想心里就越疼，再抬头时眼睛已经蓄满了泪水，一片寂静中响起了连他自己都不敢相信的声音：“贺天…你要和我分手吗？”</p><p>贺天愣了愣，久久也没有说出一句话。</p><p>莫关山无奈的笑了，眼里噙着泪，费力的爬了起来，随便扯了床边的衣服穿上，走的干脆利落，一句话也没有留下。</p><p>莫关山身子沉重，身下那处还黏糊糊的，走的急根本顾不得好好穿衣服，深秋的夜晚，他竟然只裹了件运动外套，猛然又想起这是贺天陪他一起买的，心里就止不住的疼，眼睛发酸。</p><p>自从和贺天在一起之后，他就搬了过去和他同居，自己原本住的房子闲置了许久。身上什么都没有，凌晨的冷风中，足足走了半个小时才回到了老房子，凭记忆从消防箱里摸出了备用钥匙，打开门的同时就打了一个重重的喷嚏。</p><p>“贺天…”莫关山无力的滑坐在门边，声音低哑软弱，他真的好想贺天。</p><p>脑海中不禁浮现了两人初次见面的场景……</p><p>“呕……”莫关山脸颊通红，吐了两次了，他看着镜子里自己狼狈的模样，有些自嘲的笑了笑，又拿水狠狠拍了拍脸颊，才清醒一些。刚刚来警局，他只能强迫自己变得圆滑起来，这样才可以获取更多的消息，在饭局上不断的敬酒，被灌酒，本来胃就不好，此时更是火辣辣的疼。</p><p>莫关山脚下无力，勉强走出厕所，就撞到了一个人的怀里，那人的身上带着浅浅的烟草气息，可是他并不觉得难闻。对方伸手扶了他一下， 他抬头去看，一下子愣住了，面前这个人的脸有些过分的好看，特别是眼睛那淡淡的笑意，一下子驱散了空气中的寒冷。</p><p>“谢…谢谢。”莫关山不由自主的动了动喉结。</p><p>“你没事吧？”那人关切道，莫关山笑着摇了摇头，可是下一秒身体又不受控制的倒向了一旁，对方想伸手去扶，可是根本来不及，莫关山就一头撞到了墙上，额头蹭破了皮。</p><p>“嘶…”他晕乎乎的揉了揉脑门，脸上一副委屈，贺天看着他这副模样，不禁笑了。</p><p>一只手用力一揽，就把人虚软的身体撑了起来，莫关山奇怪的抬头去看他，喝了酒迷迷糊糊的小眼神看的贺天心里一软，又把人搂的紧了些：“你家在哪？我开车送你。”</p><p>只那一次，两个人的心中都莫名涌起了一些微妙的情绪。</p><p>莫关山没有谈过恋爱，难得遇见一个如此喜欢的人，根本禁不住贺天的猛烈攻势，才几个月，两个人就宣布在一起了。</p><p>想到这里，莫关山的心就不自觉地刺痛起来。</p><p> </p><p>一周后<br/>贺天接到电话时已经是凌晨了，熟悉的号码里传来陌生又礼貌的声音：“先生，您的朋友在我这里喝醉了，可以来接一下他吗？”电话那头有些嘈杂，隐隐还能听到那人充满醉意的嘟囔声。</p><p>贺天按照对方发来的地址很快找到了那间酒吧，彼时的莫关山正趴在吧台，看着手里紧握不放着的酒杯，默默出神。</p><p>贺天刚想走近，一个陌生男子已经先他一步凑了过去，贺天皱了皱眉，明显有些不悦。</p><p>“帅哥，有男朋友吗？”那人明显不怀好意，目光扫过莫关山的脖颈与锁骨，又不明意味的笑了笑，一只手便慢慢滑上了莫关山握着酒杯的手。</p><p>莫关山虽然醉的不轻，可是还是本能的收回了手，白了他一眼：“关你屁事。”</p><p>那人笑了笑，似乎是很喜欢莫关山这种带些脾气的，趁机想揽上莫关山的腰，贺天眸子沉了些，结果还没走两步，就看见那人被莫关山一个反手擒住了，莫关山虽然醉意朦胧，可作为警察的反应性还是一点没变，他颇有些气愤的把人制服在吧台：“别碰老子！老子是没男朋友，老子结婚了！已经结婚了……”</p><p>说到“结婚”二字，他的声音便越来越小，脸上明显有些难以言喻的难过，便忿忿松了手，心不在焉的不知道在想些什么，身子一个没站稳，向后面倒去。</p><p>贺天眼疾手快，扶住了他，把人抱住了。</p><p>莫关山有些出神的抬头，看着眼前熟悉的人眨了眨眼，眼角顿时有些赤红，贺天张了张嘴，想说些什么，就被莫关山抱了个满怀，贺天感受到胸前那人炽热的呼吸，那种熟悉的心动再一次袭来，便把人抱得紧了些。</p><p>直到被贺天带进车里，莫关山脑子还是有些懵，他看着为他系安全带的人，愣愣的问：“真的是你吗，贺天？”</p><p>贺天有些好笑的看他，低头吻了他一下，发现这人的耳朵又红了些，看着莫关山水盈盈的眸子，惩罚似的掐了掐他的脸蛋，没有说话。</p><p>莫关山看见他有些抑制不住的喜悦，一路上都在悄悄偷看这个人，贺天是担心他才来的吗，他是不是已经不生气了，莫关山想着想着迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，贺天把车开到莫关山家楼下，把人小心翼翼抱了上去。</p><p>贺天给人换了身睡衣，看着人睡得熟了，才轻轻关上门，走到了阳台。</p><p>“哥，事情怎么样了？”贺天站在窗前，望着窗外华灯初上，车水马龙的繁华情景。</p><p> </p><p>“差不多了。”贺呈慵懒的声音在电话那头响起。</p><p> </p><p>“他母亲很早就去世了，父亲是帮会的，但是几年前替人入了狱，那头的看他履历干净，以此要挟他来当卧底传递信息。”贺呈简洁明了。</p><p> </p><p>贺天闻言沉默了下，心里有些苦涩，和莫关山在一起这么久，莫关山的身世他竟然丝毫不知，紧接着他又道：“什么时候动手？”</p><p> </p><p>“随时都可以，不过…”贺呈缓缓道，他就贺天这一个弟弟，贺天对那人是不是真心，他自然清楚，他当然要为贺天考虑了：“如果你想保他，近期就别让他回去。”</p><p>“嗯。”贺天自然明白：“谢了，哥。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>